In the field of vehicle transport, it is known to provide vehicles with a tiltable loading platform (i.e. roll-back type platforms) in order to load and transport vehicles or equipment of all kinds. More particularly, such vehicles typically include a load support surface supported upon a truck bed frame. The load support surface is pivotable relative to the truck bed frame or trailer frame between a transport configuration, where the load support surface extends parallel to the bed frame, and a loading/unloading configuration, where the load support surface extends at an oblique angle relative to the bed/trailer frame and contacts the ground to define an approach angle.
Known vehicles with a tiltable loading platform however tend to suffer from several drawbacks. Typical loading platforms include main beams extending along the longitudinal axis of the loading platform, cross sills extending substantially perpendicular to the main beams and supported by same, and a floor extending above the cross sills, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,148. Thus, due to the superposition of the main beams and the cross sills, a conventional loading platform is usually about 9 inches thick.
In view of the above, the thickness of the known loading platforms commonly results in the loading platforms having an approach angle in the loading/unloading configuration that is somewhat steep and, therefore, it can be difficult to move vehicles onto the support surface due to the ground clearance of the vehicle and/or the force of gravity. Hence, it is desirable to provide a vehicle with a tiltable loading platform having a softer approach angle in the loading/unloading configuration. For example and without being limitative, one of the possible solutions to reduce the approach angle consists of reducing the thickness of the loading platform while still preventing the platform from bending under the weight of large vehicle or equipment which can be conveyed thereon. Moreover, reducing the thickness of the loading platform of such vehicles can also be advantageous to carry higher vehicles or equipment and lowering the center of gravity.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved loading platform for wheeled vehicle which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.